HERO:The Music Within
by InikaWarrior
Summary: Not good at summary's XD A SHADAMY AND SILVAZE Story.Mostly SHADAMY!


**_HERO_**  
**_The Music Within  
_** **_-SHADAMY-_**

"Blaze!Hurry up we are so ganna be late!"Amy yelled up the stairs as she walked into the kitchen grabbing an  
was a load 'Bang' and a 'damnit!'form ran to the stairs,"Blaze!?"There was some growling sounds and Blaze  
finally appeared walking down the stairs,backpack in hand,holding her head."Damn books..."She mumbled and walked  
past Amy,who giggled at her friend,as both walked out of the apparment.

"So, anything on to do to this unlucky school?"Amy and Blaze have been to many  
kicked out everytime they pulled the 'Panama' on a teacher they hated to no giggled at the thought of seeing  
another teacher flying down the hall." shouldn't pull the Panama or anything this early,"Blaze  
looked at her confused,"Why not?"She was was the only time teachers didn't expect a prank when it was  
only the first day of school."Because you may never might like this place."Amy shruged and folded her arms,  
"How is this school different from any-other?"There was a sudden scream from Blaze,making Amy jump about a foot of the  
ground,"WHAT THE HELL!"Blaze ignored her and grabbed Amy's shoulders."Amy,Didn't you read anything about this  
school?!"Amy blinked a few times,"No..." Blaze grinned,"Well,I heard this year a pop star and his friend is coming to this  
school for his junior year!Like us!"

Amy stode there,smiled and took Blaze hands off her shoulders,"Blaze?Did you forget to take your pills this morning?"  
Amy bagan walking towards school."I'm not lying!"Blaze called as she ran to catch up with Amy."I never said you wer  
lying."Amy said as her friend caught up,"I'm just sayng your making a big deal out of this."She glaredat Amy."Somethings  
wrong with you..."Blaze said looked at her and they both laughed."But just that but theres the  
Back to School Prom tonight,and just maybe you can get a date for once."Blaze laughed."Hardy, so funny."I  
rolled my eyes again and we both laughed."So whats this guys name?"Amy looked at her,"What guy?"Amy  
mentally slapped herself,"The pop star,Blaze..."She laughed,"Oh him..."And as they kept walking Blazedug threw her bag,  
"Ahh!Here."She hand Amy a magazin with two hedgehogs."Thats Silver,"She pointed to the silver one.'Go figure...'Amy  
thought."And thats Shadow."She point to the black and red hedgehog who had his arm around the silver hedgehog,both  
smirking."Oh..."Amy said and kept walking.

"OH!?"Blaze shouted as she caught up to Amy,"All you can say,about two amazingly,popular,stronge,sexy  
Hedgehogs is OH!?!"Amy stopped at the front of the school and turned to Blaze,"Yeah."Blaze slapped her  
smiled,"Com'on the bells ganna ring."And she dragged a confused Blaze into the looked around the big halls.  
Students were talking to each other or going on there way."Well, i'm going to my looker i catch up with ya in first period."  
Blaze said as she ran off."Great..."Amy mumbled and went to find her didn't take long to find it and as she put her  
books in side it,she heard some giggling in the turned to see a group of cheerleaders talking as they cast  
quick glances at her.'Great the school sluts...'Amy sighed and turned to look at them,"If you got a problem say it to my face!"  
They looked at her then a squirrle spoke,"Your the problem bitch."And they all walked sighed,turned and closed  
her to be confronted by a blue hedgehog."Hey,Babe."He smirked,"Whats your name?"I She gave him  
a 'duh' look,and said,"Sorry i don't date players."And walked off,leaving the blue hedgehog confused.

As Amy went to look for Blaze a bunch of girls started screaming and ran past her to the front doors."Amy!!"Amy jumped  
at the sound of her voice."Their here!." "Who's here!?"She pulled Amy outside,"Shadow the Hedgehog and Silver the  
Hedgehog!"I groaned,'Oh 's in fan-girl mode...'Amy let Blaze drag her was having a mager fan-girl  
moment and Amy had to cover her mouth because she wouldn't stop screaming."Whats your problem,Amy?How are you  
not excited?"Blaze ignored her question,"Look i'm going to class,i'll see ya latter."Amy walked off leaving Blaze  
extremly walked down the deserted hallway,at least thats what it seemed like."Hey babe,You still didn't tell  
me your name,"Amy sighed and turned facing,not only the blue hedgehog,but two other echidna,who was wearing  
a red hoodie and black a fox who was wearing a blue t-shirt and blue jeans."Look.I already told you,I don't date  
bye."Amy waved and turned to walk away but was stopped when the blue hedgehog grabbed her.

"Let go..."Amy was getting pissed she told him 'No',but he still didn't get the picture."Com'on i just wanna get to know ya,"  
Amy was getting concerned."No!Now please let go!"She tried pulling her arm away from him but he was a lot stronger then  
her."Just tell me your name."Amy kept struggling,"Amy!Now let go!!"He smirked."Well,Ames,Lets get to know each other  
better."Amy's eyes grew wide,"HELL NO!!!"She kicked him in the belly and when he let go she took of down the  
was pulled into down another hallway and somebody had their hand over her started to scream but it was  
muffled by the hand."Shhh!It ok i'm helping you..."She didn't move an inch as she heard the blue hedgehog and his crew  
run sighed as the person took his hand off of her mouth."Thank you..."Amy said as she turned to see someone she  
didn't expect to meet at all today."No problem."Standing before her was Shadow the was wearing a black  
hoodie with his name on it and he was wearing lose black jeans."Your not ganna go fan-girly on me,Are ya?"He asked  
giving a weak shook her head,"No i don't have fan-girl moments."She said sheepishly.

"Hey!"That sudden shout made Amy scream and hug Shadow."Wow...Didn't mean to scare ya."Amy open her eyes and saw  
a silver hedgehog standing there with Blaze behind realized what she was doing and let go of Shadow,"I'm SO  
sorry!"He just smiled again,"Its ok Amy."Amy looked at him,"How-?" "Blaze told us."Amy looked from him to Blaze who  
smiled and waved,"Anyway we better hurry or we'll miss first period."They all started walking down the slowed  
down to walk beside Amy,"So...?" "'So' what?"Amy asked a little irritated."Aren't they cute or what!"Blaze  
stared at her,"Blaze!" "What!?"Amy slapped her fourhead,"Nevermind..."

Amy made it through first teacher was nice,so she would be safe from any pranks Amy and Blaze would pull  
Amy read the sheet for scecond period her belly was in a Class was didn't like water  
one was afraid of it because she almost drowned when she was never told Blaze or anyonethat she  
didn't like knew they had this class but it didn't really come to mind much."You ok,Amy?You seem like you just  
saw a ghost."Blaze asked as they came out of the changing room."Yeah,i'm fine..."Amy replied holding her bag close to her  
was wearing a pink and black two Blaze was wearing a silver and blue two and Blaze waited  
by the pool for the kept staring at the was a sign on the pool-side that said it was  
came to and again they replayed in her was to lost in her thoughts to even notice that Shadow and  
Silver were walking over to started calling her,"Amy...?Amy?"Amy blinked a few times still a bit lost.  
"AMY!!!"Amy jumped,turned around,But she slipped and fell backwards into the started panicking,she could  
swim,and now she was losing her opened her eyes and saw a shadow moving toward grabbed her and  
swam to the surface.

When they came to the surface Amy began her screaming wrapped her amrs around her rescuer and started  
screaming and crying in his shoulder."Amy!Calm down!Your safe!"Amy lost it again,"NO!NO,I'm drowning!"He set her  
down wrapping a towel around her,"It's not drowning,your safe,Ok..."Amy opened her eyes to see a soaked  
Shadow sitting next to her with a soft leaned over and hugged him crying into his chest,"I w-was going t-to  
drown-n..."He hugged Amy and rubbed her back."Shhh...No you weren' ok...,"Shadow said and he started  
humming a song,

"...Make evil go away  
Your Never Alone  
We'll resisded all  
Your Never Alone  
Be there when you go  
Your Never Alone  
We will stand real tall  
Your Never Alone  
'Cause your stronger after all..."

Shadow sat with Amy through the entire ended up falling asleep,leaving Silver and Blaze to wake them up after  
period was of the cheerleaders that were in swimming class were telling everyone about the  
Amy was being tortured with questions on why she didn't just swim to the was until Blaze  
gave them a peice of her they had Lunch then Free Period."Don't worry nobody will remember this tomarrow."  
Blaze said as they walked to sighed,"I made a total idiot out of and crying in class..."Blaze  
sighed,"Everyone screams and crys if the were face to face with their biggest fear."

Amy and Blaze sat at an empty table in the back of the lunch room."So,"Blaze said as she pulled out her notebook."I plan  
on pulling the 'Panama' when we finally meet a teacher that's a bitch."Amy just stared at her and then just shrugged,  
"Fine whatever fits,I guess." "Hey guys,Mind if we sit with ya?"Amy and Blaze looked up to see Shadow and Silver standing  
there."Sure."Amy and Blaze both said as the guys sat they talked about random things Amy began to think  
over what happened in swimming class."Amy...?"Amy looked up to see Shadow looking curiously at her."You ok?"He  
faked a smile,"Oh,yeah.I'm fine."He smirked,"You don't seem up?"Amy heard him sigh as if he was  
giving up.'Good thing too i don't feel like talking about it.'A Lynx and a Bat walked up to the table,"Mind if we sit with you  
guys?"The lynx asked."Sure,why not?"Blaze said and the two girls sat down."Names Kimmy and this is Rouge."The lynx  
said."Hi.I'm Amy,This is Blaze and i'm sure you know the boys by now."Amy said with a smirk,which Shadow gave a playfull  
growl in respons."Hey has anyone of you guys seen Sonic?"Kimmy asked."Is he a blue hedgehog?"Amy asked."Yeah."Amy  
pointed to a table on the other side of the room,"He's over there."Kimmy grinned,"Watch this."

Kimmy stode and she began to change shape.'A shape-shifter?!Cool.'Amy thought as she watch the transfomastion be  
was no a gaint wolf."Now watch the fun..."Kimmy said in a husky voice as she slinked down the walls of  
the room,keeping low to the started giggling as they watched Kimmy stand on her hind legs and the boys  
and girls at Sonic's table started getting freaked growled behind Sonic and he seemed to get the picture as he  
mouthed the words,'Oh shit...'Amy and everyone at her table cracking up when Kimmy began to chase Sonic around the  
lunch jumped over him,blocking him from the exit,"We still have that fight YOU'VE been putting off..."She  
walked up to Sonic,who was like a cat compared to her."OK!OK!I GIVE!"Sonic shouted and Kimmy burst into laughter,  
which sound more like a howl,"I wasn't going to hurt you,Stupid!"And then she bounded across the room back to their table.

"Well that was something."Everyone laughed.


End file.
